Aeterno
by namayu
Summary: Koryu tire les fruits de l'enseignement de Komyô, au cours d'une aprèsmidi d'automne...


_Un merci tout timide et confus à tout ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les précédents textes et tout particulièrement à Eda et à Kitsu34, qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre mon hérésie :p. C'est d'ailleurs à Kitsu que je dédie ce texte, espérant être à la hauteur de ses attentes et de ceux qui le liront. ;)  
_

* * *

L'enfant eut un soupir découragé, et leva les yeux au ciel. Un instant ébloui par le soleil intense de cette fin de journée d'automne, il frissonna dans son haori alors qu'un vent doux se levait. Un second soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis un grommellement de mauvaise humeur :

―Pfff, c'est infini, je m'en sortirai jamais... Et dire que tous les ans, c'est pareil ...!

Puis lentement ses yeux s'habituèrent à la trop forte luminosité et l'enfant devina la silhouette de son maître, assis sous le grand chêne dont les dernières feuilles tombaient doucement en tourbillonnant.

Sans quitter son balai, le jeune garçon s'approcha de l'ombre familière et rassurante.

―Que faites-vous là à fumer, Maître ? Vous ne devriez pas plutôt méditer sur les textes sacrés ? Râla-t-il par habitude, persuadé de l'inutilité de sa remarque.

Komyo tourna son sourire bienveillant vers son jeune disciple.

― C'est ce que je fais, Koryu...

L'enfant eut une moue dubitative en observant la pipe qui se consumait lentement entre les doigts de son maître. Puis son regard se posa sur le paquet de feuilles orange abandonné dans l'herbe.

―Oh ? Vous faites de l'origami, Maître? Demanda-t-il, avec cette intonation de l'enfant avide de découvrir un jeu nouveau.

Le sourire serein du Sanzo s'élargit un peu plus devant l'intérêt manifesté par le garçonnet. Si loin de ses gestes trop graves et de cette maturité destabilisante qui semblait se dégager habituellement de la petite silhouette à contre-jour.

― Je ne sais faire que des avions en papier orange. Et c'est déjà tant, Koryu...

La réponse un peu mystérieuse du maître laissa Koryu un instant perplexe et l'enfant reporta son regard sur les reflets d'argent de la rivière qui s'écoulait paresseusement à ses pieds, avant d'aller ses jeter dans l'océan, là-bas, au loin, très loin, là où ses yeux rejoignaient l'horizon. Il se tut, vaguement impressionné par la beauté du spectacle, communiant avec son maître dans la quiétude du jour, partageant ce bonheur paisible d'admirer la terre.

―C'est beau, n'est-ce pas, Koryu...

―Oui, souffla le jeune garçon, brusquement intimidé.

―Tu sais, en réalité, tout ce que tu dois savoir dans la vie se déroule là, devant tes yeux. C'est la meilleure leçon que je pourrais jamais te donner.

L'enfant tourna un regard interrogateur vers Komyo et l'adulte y lut l'interrogation muette de ces deux grands yeux violets.

Komyo-Sanzo reporta alors son regard sur le paysage et sa voix calme et apaisante s'éleva dans l'air tiède de cette fin de journée d'automne, alors que ses paroles s'envolaient, portées par le vent.

―La vie de chacun est comme cette feuille qui se pose sur l'onde de la rivière et qui se laisse emporter au loin. Elle suit son cours, immanquablement entraînée en avant. Chaque vie est ainsi. Ton nom en est le symbole : « porté par les eaux »... « Koryu »... Ta vie est une feuille emportée par le fleuve. Comme chacun de nous...

Koryu fixa un instant la feuille qui ballottait lentement sur le miroitement de l'eau.

―Est-ce que.. est-ce que c'est ça qu'on appelle le Destin, Maître? Demanda-t-il.

Sans détourner le regard du paysage qui s'étendait paisiblement à ses pieds, Komyo porta sa pipe à ses lèvres. Il y eut un grésillement doux. Les volutes évanescentes de fumée transparentes s'élevèrent doucement et l'odeur fruitée du tabac s'évanouit bientôt dans l'air parfumé.

—En réalité, il n'y a pas de destin. Il y a juste un cycle sans fin. Rien de plus... Comme ces feuilles contre lesquels tu râlais il y a quelques instants, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil à son disciple.

La frêle silhouette de Koryu se dandina, appuyée sur son balai, un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise dans son mouvement de mauvaise humeur un peu plus tôt.

—C'est cela, le cycle sans fin des réincarnations et du karma, poursuivit le haut moine. Tout n'est qu'un cycle éternel : la danse des saisons, ces feuilles qui tombent, la lune dans le ciel ... Les armées qui ont conquis sont tombées et se relèveront un jour. Les royaumes se sont élevés, riches et puissants et ne sont plus que des ruines, desquelles surgiront d'autres puissances qui s'effondreront à leur tour...Tout n'est qu'une histoire sans fin, Koryu... Et nous sommes un grain de sable dans cet océan de sable.

—Un grain de sable, répéta pensivement l'enfant, dans un effort pour bien comprendre cette vérité du monde qui se déployait sous ses yeux.

De nouveau, le grésillement doux du tabac qui se consumait vint troubler le silence. Instinctivement, le jeune garçon sentait qu'il y avait là, dans ces paroles du Sanzo, un principe universel dont les ramifications entières s'étendaient au delà de son entendement d'enfant. Alors, il se tut, submergé par la puissance de la leçon, tandis que le Sanzo continuait d'une voix profonde.

—Tu vois, tout est là. Tout peut se résumer par le spectacle que tu as sous les yeux. Ce cycle infini qu'est la vie de tout être humain... Et si nous n'en avons pas conscience, c'est parce que nous savons que la vie est comme cette fumée qui s'échappe de cette pipe. Nous savons que tout n'est qu'éphèmère et que nous ne faisons que passer. Alors, nous avons l'impression que notre vie s'écoule comme une ligne droite, que le temps qui se déroule sans fin est irrémédiablement perdu. Car nos vies sont trop courtes pour savoir qu'en réalité, le temps est un cercle, et non une droite. Et que toute mort donne naissance à une vie. Comme ces feuilles mortes sous lesquelles perceront de nouvelles. C'est sans doute cela qui rend nos vies si petites: de n'être qu'un grain de sable dans cet infini. De savoir que, pas plus que cette fumée, nous ne laisserons de trace dans la pureté de ce ciel bleu. Pourtant, la seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est décider par toi-même, toi, petit grain de sable perdu dans cette immensité, d'être ce grain de poussière minuscule qui bloquera l'engrenage de ce cycle... C'est peut-être aussi cela, la liberté...

—Mais... mais, comment, Maître ?

―Ce sera à toi de trouver ta propre réponse, Koryu...

―Et vous, avez-vous trouver la réponse, vous-même ? Demanda l'enfant d'une voix sous laquelle perçait à la fois l'admiration et le respect.

Komyo eut un petit rire désinvolte.

―En fait, non. Non, je n'ai pas trouvé, avoua-t-il en riant. Alors, si tu trouves, n'oublie pas de me donner la solution,, comme ça, j'arrêterais de fumer, puisque tu y tiens tant, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Koryu.

L'enfant rougit de confusion, tout en lui envoyant un coup d'oeil réprobateur. Puis il tourna de nouveau la tête pour admirer une fois de plus cette leçon qui se déroulait devant lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps en silence, Komyo fumant doucement, tandis que Koryu contemplait le paysage, appuyé sur son balai. Le ciel prit progressivement une tinte plus profonde, une nuance d'un bleu plus pur encore et dans le ciel s'envola majestueusement un héron solitaire.

La voix apaisante du Sanzo vint alors interrompre le cours des pensées de Koryu.

―Je me demande qui a pu dire que les oiseaux étaient libres...

―Pourquoi Maître?

―Parce que les oiseaux volent sans avoir de lieu où reposer leurs ailes. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'avoir des ailes assez fortes pour pouvoir franchir l'océan. Même si leur aile est cassée. Et de continuer à voler. La vraie liberté, c'est d'avoir quelque part où se poser.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'empara d'eux. Au loin, on entendait le murmure de la prière des moines. Le Sanzo tira une dernière bouffée qu'il exhala lentement, avant de se détacher de l'arbre et de diriger tranquillement ses pas vers le temple.

―Maî... Maître, le retint Koryu d'une voix hésitante. Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'est beaucoup de savoir faire des avions en papier?

Le maître se baissa alors, ramassa une feuille de papier orange, et sous ses doigts habiles, surgissant des plis de la feuille naquit un simple avion de papier qu'il déposa dans la main de l'enfant.

―Lance-le, Koryu.

L'enfant s'exécuta sans un mot, vaguement intrigué par cette réponse mystérieuse du Sanzo.

Porté par le souffle léger du vent, le fragile _origami _s'envola. Et la couleur orange de la feuille vint se détacher sur le bleu du ciel.

― Que c'est beau! Ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller l'enfant, tandis que chacune des deux couleurs contraires venaient, en s'opposant à l'autre, en souligner l'incroyable intensité.

―N'est-ce pas, approuva doucement le Sanzo. Souviens-toi que le bleu du ciel ne paraîtra jamais aussi profond que lorsqu'il est ainsi souligné par l'orange de cet avion en papier, poursuivit-il en guise de réponse à la question de l'enfant.

Et il s'éloigna sans bruit tandis que Koryu contemplait toujours avec ravissement les arabesques de l'avion sur le ciel azuré.

* * *

―Sanzoooooooo ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? J'ai faim !!

Les piaillements incessants de Sanzo vinrent tirer Sanzo de sa rêverie.

Sanzo tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route qui s'étendait à l'infini dans ce désert immense, serpentant sans fin vers Togenkyô... Immense et sans fin.

―Quoi, l'estomac sur pattes a encore faim? Mais c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve ! Alors que la guenon a avalé tout ce que nous avions de conserves ?! Et comment on va faire jusqu'au prochain village, hein ?!

―Quoi, c'est moi que tu traites de guenon ?!

―Ouais, c'est toi, sale petit chimpanzé, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

_―Yare yare_...C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû tout manger, Goku, mais, pour répondre à ta question, nous arriverons demain dans la soirée.

―Il va se taire, le duo de débiles derrière, grommela Sanzo entre ses dents, alors que la lutte reprenait de plus belle à l'arrière de la Jeep.

Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons de route dans le rétroviseur. Le vert des yeux d'Hakkai, l'or de ceux de Goku et le rouge de ceux de Gojyô. Le pourpre, le brun et le noir de leurs cheveux, opposés à la blondeur des siens. Quatre tempéraments contraires. Comme quatre couleurs de base. Comme quatre points cardinaux. Comme le contraste de l'orange d'un avion en papier sur la pureté azurée du ciel...

Et tandis que le joyeux brouhaha s'amplifiait toujours sous les insultes fleuries de Goku et de Gojyô et les tentatives polies de consensus d'Hakkai, Sanzo laissa échapper un reniflement vaguement ennuyé.

―Tch.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire les trois bruyants énergumènes qui lui servaient d'escorte. Et sous leur silence médusé et inquiet de cette réaction de clémence si peu habituelle, Sanzo glissa une clope entre ses lèvres pour masquer un sourire.

Après tout, même si leur périple devait les conduire jusqu'au bout de la ligne droite de sa vie, même si tout n'était qu'un cycle sans fin, il n'échangerait sa place avec personne. Même s'ils fonçaient droit dans un mur. Même s'il devait recommencer éternellement. Ca devait être ça, finalement, être libre...

Et le regard de Sanzo se posa sur le vol d'un oiseau solitaire, tandis que la fumée de sa clope s'évanouissait lentement dans le vent.


End file.
